Not Remembering Who You Are
by CatherineChandler38
Summary: When twenty five year old Catherine Keller is heading home for Christmas to see her parents. With Her husband not there with she is in a bad accient and as her two little girls in the back seat of the car with her when the car is broadsided by a truck what will happen to this family and will Vincent blame himself for what happened to them.


Not Remembering who you are

By: Kristy Jarvis

(Disclaimer: I don't own any rights or responsiblites to Beauty and the Beast or the CW.)

Summary:

When twenty five year old Catherine Keller is heading home for Christmas to see her parents. With Her husband not there with she is in a bad accient and as two little girls in the back seat of the car with her when the car is broadsided by a truck what will happen to this family and will Vincent blame himself for what happened to them.

Chapter 1

Heading Home For The Holidays

Catherine had been driving for six hours and the kids where getting hipper just sitting still in the back of the car. Catherine and them had been upset because Vincent her husband and also there father couldn't come with them for Christmas. His boss had been working him over time with him being a FBI agent and all. But they didn't understand that he had to work in order to put food on the table and a roof over there head. Catherine decided to try and make it because they where about thirty mintues away from her parents house. She went to make a turn and was broad sided by a semi. The truck pushed her car to where it rolled seven times down the four lane. Another car hit them a second time and caved in Catherine door. After a two and half hours of being pinned the girls where taken by ambulance to the closets hospital in New York City. When they where done being checked out the doctors called in Vincent and Vincent called there grandparents because they where the closes to them. But is what no one was saying is about Catherine was she okay or was she dead. Just then a copper landed and Catherine was being rushed threw the doors and the girls litteraly freaked out and started crying. Just then there grandma arrived and took them into her arms. She pulled out her phone and told Vincent he need to get her quickly it looked like Catherine was in bad shape it didn't look for her at all.

Vincent put his foot on the gas and ran over 80 miles per hour and was there by dark. He came threw the doors of the ER and seen his girls all shooken up over the wreck. He rushed over to them and they slowly got up and hugged him. He looked at them and seen Brooklyn had a broken finger and Isabella was fine she didn't have a scratch on her. But the what worried him Catherine was no where to be seen Vincent started to get worried and walked over to his mother in law and gave her a hug. Just then, a doctor came out and told us she was not breathing right do to lung brusing on both both lungs and had a broken leg from the impacted of being hit on the side of the car. They then handed him a thing with her wedding ring and bracelets she had on and her clothes witch where not going to be worth keeping because of the stains and everything.

Vincent and the girls then went up to see her and mom went to the pharmacy to get the pain medicine for Brooklyn. Vincent proceeded to go up to Catherine's room and see her. They got close to the intensive care unit doors. He picked up Brooklyn and held Isabella's hand. They walked into her room and Vincent set Brooklyn down in the chair Catherine was a still as she could be and it scared Isabella because her mommy wasn't answering her.

Shortly after that Vanessa arrived up in the room and she took Catherine's hand and kissed her on the cheek. The doctor came into do vitals and check the breathing tube to make sure it wouldn't need to be changed pretty quick. Come to find out it shouldn't need to be until Friday. It looked like they would be spending Christmas in the hospital by Catherine's side like a family should.

* * *

**I know this chapter is short but I will right more on the next one I am trying to spend time with my Cuz she broke her wrist so I am at her house most of the time at the moment because she just got home so please and review good or bad so I can put the story the way you like it...**


End file.
